This invention relates to apparatus for attaching inserts to articles by means of shrinkable plastic bands that surround both the insert and the article so as to hold the insert tightly in place after the band is shrunk around the article.
A variety of inserts, such as labels and instructions, generally made of paper or plastic, require rapid and simple attachment to bottles jars and other articles. An efficient way of attaching them is by surrounding both the insert and the article with a transparent plastic band or tube which is shrink-fit to conform tightly around the container, thereby firmly attaching the insert to the container. An advantage of this method over gluing on labels is the ease with which the labels may be removed, simply by breaking the plastic band. An advantage of this method of attaching instructions to bottles, for example, is the lower cost resulting from avoiding the need to place both the bottle and the instructions in a box.